


A Rainy Night

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Naomi and Blair are out camping... and it's a wet and stormy night





	A Rainy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Thursday prompt 'cascade'

A Rainy Night

by Bluewolf

The night was dark and stormy. Rain cascaded from a sky that was thick with clouds.

Blair shivered as he listened to the heavy drops hitting the flysheet of his small tent while the wind shook it mercilessly.

Not too far away he could hear the stream from which he and his mother had obtained the water they needed for cooking. It was happening gradually, but Blair was sure the sound of the water was getting louder.

_Though that isn't a surprise,_ he thought. The rainwater would be soaking the ground, seeping through it and draining into the stream, adding to the water already in it.

What would happen if it overflowed its banks? How could he know... though his mother surely would.

_Is Naomi awake?_ Blair wondered. _Probably,_ he decided. It was unlikely that anyone would - could - sleep through the sound of the wind and the rain. So she had probably decided that conditions weren't bad enough for them to abandon their camp and retire to their car, some hundred yards away and a little higher, a little further from the cascading stream. In covering that distance, they would surely get very wet...

And they would have to abandon everything, except possibly their sleeping bags - though those, too would get wet in the steady downpour - hoping to retrieve the tents and their cooking things safely in the morning.

"Blair - are you awake?"

"Mom!"

"Get your clothes on, Sweetie, fast as you can, and push your sleeping bag into its holder. We need to make a run for the car."

So she _had_ decided that conditions were bad enough...

He scrambled into his clothes and pushed his feet into his shoes, pushed his sleeping bag roughly into its container and unzipped the tent. He crawled out, hearing Naomi zipping it shut again. She had a flashlight, and he noticed that as well as her sleeping bag, she was carrying the pack that held their food and cooking things. She set off at a fast jog, Blair running to keep up.

They reached the car, and Blair heard the click as Naomi unlocked the doors.

"Get into the passenger seat," Naomi said and he obeyed even as Naomi climbed into the back seat. They pulled the doors shut. "I'm half tempted to leave altogether," Naomi said, "but I think that if we wait till morning we should be able to get the tents. Meanwhile, get your clothes off again, and into your sleeping bag."

Blair did so, and tipped the seat into a semi-reclining position. Behind him he was aware of Naomi getting into her sleeping bag.

The sound of rain on the roof of the car was quite loud, but he knew the car wouldn't leak - and, he reminded himself, it was further from the stream and a little higher than the tents... therefore safer.

He settled down. He enjoyed camping, but for once he wasn't sorry to sleep in the car - something they had had to do a few times over the years.

The sound of rain on the roof was somehow soporific and he knew he was falling asleep. Well, in the morning... who knew what the morning would bring? With luck the rain would have stopped and the tents would be safe; they could take them down and move away, going to somewhere that might be a little less likely to flood.

His eyes closed, and he slept.


End file.
